Chained
by Toscanawriter
Summary: Ichigo and Ryou have been fighting a lot and Purin decides to interfere... How the hell does Ichigo and Ryou end up getting chained together! RyouxIchigo


**A/N: Heey guys. It has been a long time since I have updated anything! I have a huge writers block but just before I got it I managed to write this.**

**It's probably a bit cliché but I **_**had**_** to write an IchigoxShirogane fic.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it. This is my first Tokyo mew mew fic (so please be nice – which means no rotten fruit!) And please don't hate me for spelling or grammar mistakes (I'm still working on that!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (sniff!)**

**Chapter 1. Jealous**

Keiichiro was about to go and open the restaurant and passed the tables on his way out. Zakuro, Lettuce, Mint and Pudding were all done changing and waited for the guests to come. Ichigo was late again! But Keiichiro just smiled. He was sure that Ichigo would be there soon.

"Hm?" He looked up when he noticed a tall figure by the window.

Ryou Shirogane was gazing out of the window with crossed arms. In the pale morning sun his body looked like a shadow but his blond hair was much brighter.

"What are you watching?" Keiichiro asked coming over to take a look.

Ryou blinked when he heard Keiichiro's voice and he quickly dragged his eyes away, as Keiichiro glanced out of the window.

"Ah." Keiichiro said and smiled. _That_ was what Ryou had been looking at.

Ichigo was standing in the morning sun meters away from the café but she was not alone. Absolutely not! Masaya Aoyama was with her and it was clearly, that they were kissing.

"Is it _that _exciting?" Keiichiro smirked and glanced at Ryou who blushed slightly.

"It was just a glance." Came the snorting reply. The blonde looked out of the window again. "No wonder she's always late!"

Keiichiro smiled. "Are you jealous, Ryou?"

Ryou blinked and narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Jealous? No way. It's disgusting _and _it's making Ichigo late."

Keiichiro just smiled and went outside to remove the 'closed' sign. '_You're_ so_ jealous, Ryou_.' He chuckled mentally.

When Keiichiro disappeared Ryou turned to the window to look again. He wondered when Ichigo would notice that she was late.

Aoyama had cupped her face had kissed her lightly on the mouth. Ichigo wrapped her arms around his neck and made the kiss deeper. Aoyama's hands moved from her face to her waist.

Ryou frowned slightly. Was this _ever_ going to end? A few minutes passed by and Ichigo pulled away from Aoyama and lifted her left arm to look at her wristwatch.

Ryou could see that she was telling Aoyama that she had to leave. Aoyama said something and smiled. Ichigo smiled back at him. Then he kissed her again. Ryou's frown turned deeper and he looked away.

Finally Ichigo pulled away again and waved at her boyfriend. He waved back and said something before he started walking away. Ichigo ran towards the café and in of the door.

Ryou quickly got away from the window.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ichigo said nervously from the door. She took a deep breath to calm herself a bit down before she walked inside. That was when she noticed Ryou in front of her. She looked up at him and he narrowed his eyes back.

"Uh…" She started not knowing what to say.

"You're late _again_, Momomiya."

"I know." Ichigo said. "And I'm _really, really_ sorry but I was actually here on time but Masaya…"

"I can't make Aoyama stay here because he's late since he's not my employee." Ryou said. "But _you_ in the other hand _are_ my employee and I don't like when my employees are late!"

Ichigo bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands.

"What I'm saying is that you have to work overtime this week, Momomiya!"

Ichigo looked up at him again. "Shirogane that's unfair…" She started.

Ryou just had to raise an eyebrow to make her shut up. Then he turned around and walked down the hallway.

Ichigo watched him and cursed every single part of him mentally. _That was just unfair! She was actually there on time! Masaya actually walked her to the café to make sure that she would be there on time, but then of course they kissed a bit and now she was late again!_

"You're late Ichigo-oneé-chan!"

Ichigo looked up to see the monkey girl Purin grin at her.

"Hi Purin…"

"What's wrong, oneé-chan?" Pudding asked when she noticed the tone in Ichigo's voice.

Ichigo smiled at her. "Nothing really, Purin. It's just Shirogane made me work overtime this whole week and I actually can't today because I have a date with Masaya."

Purin sat down on one of the pretty chairs. "Why don't you just ask if you can skip your break instead?"

Ichigo blinked. "You're a genius. But… It's Shirogane we're talking about here. I don't think he will give me the permission. But at least it's always worth a try."

Purin smiled and watched Ichigo run towards the changing room.

---

"That's a good idea, Momomiya." Shirogane said when Ichigo had explained him her situation. "I see why you can't work overtime. Because of Aoyama."

Ichigo sighed relieved when he didn't get angry at her. "So can you just cut my breaks instead?" She asked.

Ryou nodded. "Absolutely. I'm glad you suggested it. I'll cut your break and you'll work overtime." He turned towards his laptop again.

"Thank you so mu… Wait… WHAT?" Ichigo exclaimed when she realized what he said. "What do you mean? You cut my break _and _make me work overtime? _Shirogane that's not fair at all!_ You know I have a date with Masaya."

Ryou didn't look at her. He kept writing something at his laptop. "How could I not know? You've been talking about it since you stepped into my room."

Ichigo glared. "There's no way I'm working overtime, Shirogane!"

Ryou sighed and stood up to face her. "You want me to cut your paycheck too?"

That made her shut up. They glared at each other for a moment then Ichigo turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. She made sure to slam the door after her. "Shirogane!" She hissed like an angry cat. "I hate you!" Scowling she walked downstairs to help her friends with serving.

"How did it go?" Lettuce asked quietly in the kitchen. She was always nervous when she could feel bad vibrations in the air.

"Not good at all!" Came the reply.

"Did he cut your break?" Mint asked making tea.

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He cuts my break _and_ makes me work overtime!" Ichigo almost shouted the last part. "I don't know what Shirogane has against me. It's clear that he hates me I just don't know why."

Zakuro looked up at Ichigo and said: "He doesn't hate you Ichigo."

The four girls shot her a puzzled look. "What do you mean oneé-chan?" Mint asked taking a sip of her tea.

Zakuro looked thoughtful for a moment but then she just bit her lip and shook her head. "Nothing."

**A/N: Okay that's what I got for you for now. Please review if you liked it (maybe I'll get inspired by it)**

**Sadly I can't promise when I'll update but soon I hope X3**


End file.
